Reflections of a Choice
by Rraz45
Summary: Arella recalls how she became the wife of Trigon and the mother of Raven when Trigon invades Azerath. One-shot. REVIEW!


**Reflections of a Choice**

Arella looked at her daughter one last time.

"You must go Raven," Arella stated.

"No, I can't leave you," Reaven retaliated.

"You must. Your life is much more important. It's the only way" Arella replied.

Raven felt the tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want to lose the person she cared about most in this world.

"Come with me," Raven suggested.

"I can't, my place is here," Arella answered.

Arella watched her daughter leave for Earth. Trigon had found them here on Azerath and was coming for them. Arella insisted Raven move to Earth to be safe. Unfourtantly, she could not go with her daughter. She was bound to Trigon just as Raven. Maybe even more so. She remembered how it all stared out....

_~Flashback~_

_Arella joined the Church of Blood. She was young and nieve, and believed what her friends told her. They said this was cool and nothing really existed. Just being apart of the church was cool. For the moment she loved being a member. But she was dead wrong. _

_T__he symbol on the church was a red S. Inside there was a crowd of people in black cloaks with that same symbol gathered around an alter. They were chanting in a language she did not know._

_"Master wishes us to find him a mate," the leader with the black and red cloak spoke._

_"Does he have any prefences?" one of the members asked._

_"He wants one of the members here," the leader, Rioku replied._

_"Who?" another member, Jed, asked._

_The leader looked up to all the members and pointed._

_"Her."_

_Arella froze for a minute. The master chose her to be his bride. What an honor to be chosen!_

_"Me," Arella stuttered._

_Rioku nodded his head. Arella gulped and nodded her head as well. She will accept this honor bestowed upon her._

_~End Flashback~_

Arella still can't believe she felt honored she was chosen. It was as though the gods were laughing at her. That monster took away her innocence. That was something she was never going to get back.

_~flashback~_

_Arella followed the other members of the chu__rch. All she wore was a black robe. They lead her into an empty bedroom. Arella walked in and the other members closed the door after. All of a sudden a handsome man appeared from the shadows. He was tall with a build. He had long white hair. His eyes were black. He walked up to Arella and placed a hand on her cheek._

_"You are very beautiful," he said in a beautiful seductive voice._

_"Arella, my name is Arella my lord," Arella spoke as she looked into his eyes._

_He kissed her on the lips softly. He licked her lips begging for entrance to her mouth. She granted him entrance. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. They wrapped their arms around one another. He pushed her on to the bed. He grabbed the tie of her robe and untied it. He saw her in all her naked glory. She was perfect. Just what he wanted. He slipped two fingers into her womanhood and kissed her passionatly on the lips once more. He heard the moan that escaped her lips. He pumped his fingers in and out of her. He pulled out before she climaxed. She moaned in protest. But he swiftly replaced his fingers with his toungue. Arella arched her back and moaned as she felt his tongue reach her g spot. She grabbed the sheets tightly as his tounge moved faster inside her. Trigon felt her walls tighten around his toungue. She rolled her head back and screamed his name when she came. He lapped up all her juices. He kissed her deeply on the lips once more. Arella could taste herself in his mouth. He placed his member of her entrance, and in one thrust, he was inside her. Arella let out a moan of both plain and pleasure. Trigon realised that this was her first time. He wiped the stray tears off her cheek, and began a slow and gentle pace. After she got used to him, he started thrusting harder and faster. It was a pace that would last in both of their memories. Trigon wanted to make this the best expirience Arella would ever have. Arella's moan turned from moans of pain to moans of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him on the lips, then traveled down to the collar bone, and then back to his lips. She was moaning his name. He felt her walls tighten around his member. After a few more thrusts, the both came together. Each screaming each other's name in pure ecstasy. _

_Trigon rolled over so Arella could lay on his chest. He knew he made the right choice. She was going to be his, and only his forever. But his time was oon to be up in this dimension. He kissed her on her forehead._

_He whispered in her ear, "Until next time Arella."_

_Arella looked up into his eyes. She knew that his words were a promise. He got out of bed, and walked to where she first found him. Red out flames surrounded him before he disappeared. Arella found herself alone in the bedroom. She tightly wrapped the sheets around herself and went to sleep._

_~End Flashback~_

Arella watched as Trigon and his demon army enter her dimmension. She hadn't seen him since she ran away that fateful night. The night that haunted her dreams to this day.

_~Flashback~_

_Arella and Trigon frequently spent the night together. She loved the things he would do to her body. Her body craved his. One week after she last saw Trigon, she became sick. She was nauseous, and late with her period. Later that day she discovered that she was with child. She was going to be a mother. The other members of the church were not sure about her pregnancy. Some saw it as a blessing, while others thought it as a curse. They decided to side with their master. If he wanted the child, then they wanted the child. But if he did not want the child, they would make sure the unborn child would be delt with._

_Arella waited in their bedroom for him to appear. She only had to wait for a few minutes. He looked as handsome as ever. She stood up and kissed him on the lips. She smiled and looked at his face._

_"I am with child," Arella stated._

_Trigon stood still for a moment. He was lost in his own thoughts. He looked at his bride, his mate in the eyes. He could see the honesty and joy. He thought about how a child of his could benifit him. He smirked._

_"This child will be something special," Trigon stated._

_Arella nodded her head in agreement._

_"Tommorrow we shall look in to the child's future, but for now-" he kissed her on the lips._

_The next day all the members of the Church of Blood gathered around the alter. Rioku began the chants to open a link between them and Trigon._

_"What do you see in my child's future Rioku?" Trigon asked in a monotonous voice._

_"I see that the child is the key for your permenent stay on Earth master," Rioku answered._

_Everyone heard the evil chuckle of their master._

_"With that, this planet will fall under my control," Trigon stated._

_Everyone knew what that meant. Earth will fall at the hands of Trigon the Terrible. Those that are deemed unworthy, will fall under his death grip. Arella gasped. How could he do this? She loved this planet! This is her home! He can't destroy it! She won't let him. She waited for the link to be disconnected._

_"I can't let this happen," Arella stated._

_"You dare defy our master?!?" Rioku yelled._

_"This is our home, and we can't let it be destroyed," Arella responded._

_Rioku slapped Arella hard in the face, knocking down to the ground._

_"Our place is with our master. You should no that better than anyone," Rioku bitterly spoke._

_Arella grabbed the cheek he slapped. It was throbbing in pain. She had to get away. She didn't want her child to be born into this world. So that night she ran. She knewof another deimension. It was a safe haven known as Azerath. In the middle of the night. When she arrived, she ran to the Azar, the leader of Azerath. She told him everything that happened- the Church of Blood, Trigon, and their child. He promised that she would be safe here, and that they wouldn't look for her here. She knew Trigon would be furious once he found out she left. But she had her child to think about. She wondered what was he was doing right now...._

_"She escaped!" Trigon yelled to all the members, especially Rioku._

_"She is gone," Rioku answered nervously._

_"And you dared to hit her my wife, the mother of my child!" Trigon yelled._

_Rioku gulped. He was terrified. One of Trigon's demons killed Rioku. He died instantly. The other members trembled in fear. They had never seen him so angry before._

_'I will find you Arella,' Trigon thought._

_Arella was safe on Azerath. She was due any day now. She had no idea life could be this peaceful. She walked to her friend, Lily, the wife of the Azar's house. They were laughing away and telling stories when her water broke. The Azar rushed in and delivered the baby. Six hours later, Arella was holding a bundle in her hands. She had a baby girl. She was beautiful. But the Azar looked at Arella with a serious face._

_"We must look in to the child's future," he stated._

_Arella nodded her head, and handed her daughter to the man she trusted the most. He walked off with a few of his most trusted advisors. They saw into the girl's future._

_"She will be the portal for Trigon to enter Earth," the Azar said._

_Arella heard him. She heard him recite the prophecy her daughter was for told in._

_"The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal."_

_Arella couldn't help but cry. It was all her fault. Lily hugged Arella and told her everything will be ok. The Azar promised he would watch over her daughter._

_"Her name is Raven," Arella stated as she rocked Raven in her arms._

_~end flashback~_

The Azar had kept his promise. He taught Raven to control her amazing powers. To control the dark side within her. Arella loved Raven more than life itself, and was very proud of the way she turned out. She knew she would never see her beautiful daughter again. Trigon was coming to Azerath, and she sent to Earth. It was time she faced the consequences of her actions from so many years ago. She watched as Trigon's army destroyed Azerath, her home. She waited to see him.

She heard a voice whisper in her ear, "It has been a long time Arella. You are more beautiful than I last saw you."

She turned around and came face to face with the man that caused her so much pain. But when she saw him, she craved him once more. She saw the desire burning in his eyes.

"I should destroy you for your betrayl," Trigon stated, "but I have a better punishment in mind."

Arella looked up into his eyes confused. He kissed her roughly on the lips. Her body instantly reacted to his touch. She opened her mouth for him. He slipped his toungue in and deepened the kiss.

"I told you, you are mine forever," Trigon stated.

He forced her to watch as he destroyed Azerath. Arella felt the rage burning within her.

"Where is our daughter," he asked.

"Some place safe," Arella answered.

He grabbed her roughly.

"Tell me where," he demanded an answer.

Arella had tears in her eyes. She couldn't let him have Raven. She would sacrifice anything.

"Please, take me instead," she pleaded.

"You are already coming with me," Trigon smirked.

He missed her.

"We'll have alot of time catching up Arella," Tigon stated.

Arella accepted defeat.

That day, Azerath fell to the hands of Trigon the Terrible. He left with what he was searching for. His bride. Now he only needed his daughter, but he would find her in due time. After all the prophecy will come true.

Raven arrived on Earth, her mother's birthplace. She was sad that she was alone now, but that was about to change. She hid in an alley corner, as a meter fell from the sky. She watched as a boy and a girl fought in front of a pizza shop. Her life was about to change forever.....

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Well what did you think? It was just an idea that popped into my head. Please no flamers. A little constructive critism is appreciated, but don't be rude. If you're mean, I'm mean.

REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
